Network devices, such as routers, are sometimes used to process, route, and provide services to data flows between user devices and server devices. Network devices sometimes include routing tables that define how a network device is to process a data flow. Updating routing tables in a timely manner may be difficult, thereby causing data flows to be processed inefficiently.